


[untitled] #16

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M, The Great Dark North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too dark to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #16

When he was a kid, he was never afraid of the dark. Because it was never dark enough at home in Spain. But now, when he visits the darkness of Finnish winter for the very first time, he is afraid, even with Sami there walking beside him. It is too dark for him to see. He _needs_ to see.


End file.
